Snowflake
by Nesloga
Summary: North can remember the first time he saw Jack Frost.


_Word Count: 729_  
_A/N: Day four of a writing challenge._  
_Summary: North can remember the first time he saw Jack Frost._

**Snowflake**

North looked up in wonder, staring in excitement as the white flakes drifted down gracefully. It always astounded him that such a mischievous teen could create something so beautiful. But then again, Jack Frost was made by Manny; and Manny worked in mysterious ways.

The fact that the tiny particles of ice could bring the children such joy was another thing that amazed him; for years snow and frost had been seen as something vile by humanity. The cold had been a signal to the humans, both adults and children, that a time of death was upon them. Winter had once been Pitch's domain; a season where he reigned supreme with only Christmas disrupting his fearsome control. That had changed though, that opinion had shifted with the making of Jack Frost.

Jack, unknowingly, broke Pitch's last solid hold on humanity. Merely by existing Jack had done something that he and his fellow Guardians had been trying to do for centuries; he had decimated Pitch's influence and forced the Boogeyman back under the bed. Jack had made winter something to look forward to, the snow that he brought wasn't biting and chilling like the snow of old. No, his was light and mischief and fun all trapped in tiny particles of frozen water. His snow and frost and ice were his subordinates, his helpers, whose only task was to bring a cool warmth to winter.

North still remembered the first time he had seen Jack Frost at work, the lad had been smiling so widely; pure joy radiating off him as he swept through the air. Bringing snow and happiness with him as he flew from town to town in a flurry of mild snowstorms and blizzards. He had gone looking for the frosty trickster after Bunny had complained about some icy upstart who was ruining Easter. This was during the time where he and the other Guardians took any new sprite as a possible threat; especially if that sprite was messing with their tasks.

After what Bunny had told him he had been expecting another Pitch, a dark creature that had been twisted into something menacing. What he had found instead was simply put, Jack Frost. He had found Jack Frost in his element with children laughing and playing as he passed. He had found a new type of snow, a species that wasn't meant to hurt, but to bring joy.

He had watched Jack then, quietly following the winter sprite as he moved from town to town. Telling himself again and again that he was only making sure that the teen wasn't really evil. But deep down he knew the truth; he knew that he was captivated by Jack. He was filled with a sense of wonder when he saw what the white haired lad could do. His wonder only grew as one of Jack's snowflakes drifted down slowly and landed on his nose. The white speck melted quickly, but not before catching the attention of it's creator.

North had expected for the icy teen to acknowledge him; to stop for a second and wave if nothing else. But instead all he got was a strange look, like Jack didn't know what he was. And that's when it hit him. Some how, Jack _didn't_ know what, or who, he was. That was just unacceptable.

* * *

Jack still remembers the first time he met Santa Claus, oh sure, he had heard about the Russian as he lazily flew above towns. But he had never thought that the stories were true, that such a being actually existed. But it made sense in the end, that Santa Claus was real. Because if he, Jack Frost, was real, then why couldn't the other Legends exist as well? He had been flying over Russia at the time, covering the expansive nation with snow when North had shouted. His voice was joyful and loud as he yelled. At first Jack had thought that the Russian was crazy, that he was shouting out no one. Then he had realized that he had been yelling at _him_, that he could see _him_.

* * *

To North it wasn't that Jack could bring joy to the children with his snow that made him so extraordinary. It was the fact that the winter sprite could smile so dazzlingly, that a mere greeting could make his while face light up.


End file.
